Lost Clan
by Unicornslove
Summary: Hinata has lived with her mother since she was younge but now shes enrolled in a school for ninja, meeting a red head who quickly becomes her protecter and a few other friends they slowly find out that there is more to this stuttering girl the meets eye.
1. The Introduction

Hello peoples i am in a publishing mood and i have had this one here for a while so I say why not, so heres another story by me for you reveiwers.

-

I stood in front of my new home, Kohona's School For Future Ninja also known as K-S-F-F-N.

Moving forward onto the grounds I saw people from the corner of my eyes sitting under the trees in front of the school were kids talking, relaxing after the days lessons and training sessions.

_'I wonder whats it like to be that care free? I only felt like that when I was nothing more then a five year old...'_ I made my way over to the front of the building and entered the front doors, moving through the halls that lead to the office, I saw some classrooms had students still in them and others had teachers and some were completely deserted.

Looking around I spotted a sign that read office quickly moving over to it I opened the door slightly and peeked in.

A woman sat at the desk that was in front but not blocking the door behind her.

She glanced up and spotted me, "Hello can I help you?" I blushed slightly like I always did when I was showed attention.

"Um... Y-yes." Quickly I handed the paper work into her hand as she looked through it looking kinda shocked she glance up and looked at me with shock in her features.

"Um... Huuyga? Aren't you a little old to be starting as a ninja now?" the woman asked.

"I l-lived with m-mother, I g-got t-the na-name from f-father..." I silently cursed my stuttering but I couldn't help but be nervous and shy it was my nature and probably always would be.

"Oh, well when you go here you are either placed with your team or with your clan... since you only have a clan-" the woman was interupted by shouting and the door behind her being ripped open.

A boy who was probably around six feet tall stormed through the door his red hair falling in pale green eyes but did not cover up the tattoo over his left eye.

He cast a glance at me and I felt my face heat up and quickly shot my head down letting my bangs fall in front of my pale cloud like eyes.

"Gaara! Get your ass back here!" I heard him move to the door.

"Fuck off old man." The boys footsteps were at the door area now, "Move."

The there was an ominous tension in the air but there the was the pressence much more menassing just below the surface waiting to emerge.

"Gaara I'm not moving and such behavior is not fit of ninja, ninja are to be obiedent! I think it deserves punishment. Shinzue who is this?" the old man asked, I dared to peek threw my bangs and instantly regretted it, they were BOTH staring at me I felt my face get redder.

"This is Huuyga Hinata, Jiraya-sama she just finished signing up for schooling here." Shinzue replied.

"Hm... Well Gaara as punishment you are now to show this pretty young lady around the school and be her personal mentor of how the school works and where her classes are, who her teaches are and how her schedule works. Where is Huuyga-san room? Sabako-san will have to meet her everyday." Jiraya asked a clear smirk of pleasure and triumph hung in the air around him.

"She has yet to get-" Shinzue was cut off by Jiraya.

"Well Gaara looks like you have a new room mate too!" Jiraya pronounced.

The boy Gaara's stare became a glare, his eyes were dangerous and were directed at me too boot.

"Here is you room key and a map of the school just in case, oh and come by here tomorrow morning for your schedule." Shinzues eyes were sympathetic, I bowed to both her and Jiraya before I moved swiftly to the door and stepped outside, Gaara's glare followed before me and soon I could here his footsteps, behind mine, as soon as we rounded the next corner the footsteps vanished as did his presence for a second before he reappered infront of me.

Caught off gaurd I fell backwards and landed on my butt, I kept my eyes on the floor under his intence gaze.

"You call yourself a Huuyga, you didn't even see that coming." I wanted to cry I hated ridicule or any kind of cridism what so ever.

"I'm s-sorry." My voice was so quiet I could barely here it but he certainly did.

"Hn," with that he walked away and I sat there staring at the ground when I finally had enough nerve to pick myself up my legs were still shaking.

Moving quietly I looked at the map in my hand and made my way to the dorms, the number on my key read '401'. It was on the forth floor I guessed.

When I reached the dorms I opened the door and entered, moving over to the stares as I had guessed there were the 100's on the first floor and as you moved up it increased.

As I reached the 400's I saw the that I had to move to the end of the hall to get to 401 as I moved I saw doors opened though I dare not look inside of them, as I reached the destined door I took my key and tried the lock it was blocked by sand, this greatly upset me, it was almost dark outside and I really didn't want to spend the night outside.

When I pulled the key out a little sand came out with it, I realized that this was to keep people from getting into his room, a tear trickled down my cheek as I backed away from the door and moved down the hall to the stairs.

Climbing down I exited the building and moved over to the forest when I realized it was raining just a little drizzle but it was exilating.

Sitting under a heavily leafed tree I wrapped my arms around my legs but not before taking a blanket from the backpack I had on my back and wrapping it around my shoulders.

Leaning against the tree trunk I closed my eyes but felt something drip on my face, the tree's leaves were dripping down water onto my face and were already getting my blanket wet.

'_Nothings perfect.'_ I thought sadly as I curled myself into a tighter ball and tried to fall asleep again.

Then suddenly the drops stopped glancing up I froze when I saw what looked like a roof of sand.

"Come on, I'll get in trouble if they find you out here." Looking at Gaara who leaned against the trunk I couldn't help but give a weak smile at the fact that I wouldn't have to sleep outside.

Picking up myself I realized it was completely dark out now and it was raining much harder, _'I must have been out here for a while.'_

"Come on already, its cold out here." It was cold but not really just enough to be annoying for the red head it seemed though.

As we came inside I glanced at the clock it was 9 o'clock I went out at 7.

I followed him up the stairs and into the room 401, there were four doors that probably lead to different rooms and the living room where the doors conected opened up to the kitchen that had a dining table put off to the side.

Gaara moved forward and sat down on the couch where there was a TV placed in front of it already on.

I stood there dripping wet with my soaked clothes and blanket on me made me shiver slightly.

Gaara sighed from the couch but I kept my eyes on the ground not wanting to see a disaproaving look or a glare.

"Your room is the one closest to the kitchen on the right side." Came Gaara's harsh and husky voice.

"O-okay, t-thank y-you." Making my way over to the room I was just about to open the door when sand appeared over the door handle preventing me from opening it.

"You know if you had tried the door again before, it would have opened." Gaara said his voice right behind me, I was sligthly shaken at how silently he moved and how fast too.

"O-oh," I whispered and went to touch the door but the sand locked itself around the handle.

"I'm not finished." When I didn't respond he moved so he was leaning on the door. "You didn't seem surprised when you saw the sand in the lock or when I appeared in front of you, most would freak out when they see that for the first time, why didn't you?"

"I d-don't kn-know, s-sorry." I whispered quietly.

"Hn." Was all the responce I got, the sand fell away from the door and I moved the handle and the door swung open as Gaara stepped aside to let me pass.

Turning the light on I saw a bed, a dresser that also severed as a closet and a door that I guessed lead to a bathroom.

Moving to the bed I took off my backpack and placed it on the bed then moved over to the bathroom, opening the door I put my blanket and after taking off my clothes hanged them on the drying rack too.

Quickly taking a shower just to wash the cold away I got out and grabbed a towel moving out into my new room I reached for my backpack and pulled out my PJ's they were a faint blue with clouds on it and little penguins were sitting on the clouds. On the pocket over my right breast it said If only peguins could fly.

My stomach growled but I decided against getting something to eat the red headed boy would probably be mad that he had to come out and get me.

Moving over I turned off the light and was about to go to bed when the door opened and light filtered into the room.

Gaara stood there extremely annoyed, his eye was twitching but then he asked, "Are you scared of me?"

I shook my head, _'Why would I be scared of him?'_

"Then why aren't you getting something to eat?" I looked at him as he seemed to mellow out a little after the last question.

"I d-didn't wa-want to di-disturb you." I managed it wasn't that I was scared it was I was nervous, I didn't like to be stared at like that.

Sighing he looked at me funny, "You were worried about disturbing me?" I nodded my head, which then came that look that made me feel like was insane or something, "That was all you were worried about?" again I nodded, "You act like a child, if one way doesn't work you go off and try to sleep in the rain and then you start to starve yourself because your worried about disturbing me."

"I'm s-sorry, I wo-won't do it a-again..." I really wanted to cry I didn't like to be stared at or ridiculed for doing something that I thought would be better for the other person.

He mumbled something under his breath before signalling me to follow him, I did as he moved to the kitchen and passed me a bowl, soon after milk, a spoon and cocoa rice krispy's.

As I ate I felt his gaze bore into my back, finally he left but came back with some pills he took 3 and swallowed them dry.

"Don't sleep out in the rain or starve yourself, Jiraya made my punishment to look after you until you become used to it here." I nodded quietly as I stared into the now chocolate milk in my cereal bowl.

"Do o-other p-people live h-here?" I asked quietly, "In t-this r-room I m-mean."

"No."

"O-oh, o-okay t-then." I finished my milk and got up to go to bed when there was a loud explosion outside the door you could see the hinges giving way as the explosion continued but sand flew in front of the door stopping it.

Okay now I was scared.

"W-what w-was t-th-that?" my voice was small but I knew he heard me, as he stood in front of the door sand retreated away and he opened the door and exited but not before casting a glance in my direction telling me to stay.

There were several more explosions followed by a few screams and yells. Finally Gaara came back in and with an angery glare he slammed the door, then turning to me he seemed surprised that I was still standing there.

"Go to bed."

I did what I was told obedeintly and went to bed, I lay there for a while, Gaara had left again shortly after I went back to bed.

Everybody's POV

Gaara followed angerly behind Anko, the ninja seemed just as annoyed as him, but Gaara's thought kept going back to the black haired Hinata in the apartment like room.

_'She was difficult, I seriously hadn't expected her to try and sleep outside, she could have slept inside instead but instead she goes off and trys to sleep outside. Then she wasn't going to eat, is she insane?'_

**'Having trouble boy?'** Shakuku asked his face appearing in Gaara's mind.

_'Hinata Huuyga.'_ Gaara said in his mind.

**'I tell you this much that girl is not a Huuyga, I have seen much but she intreages me she has no clan blood that I know of. I suggest keeping a close eye on her, don't leave her unless its an absolute must and keep her under close servalence. I have seen many clans boy but she is different.'** Gaara had never heard of Shakuku being entreaged with anyone before, but gave an inner nod before coming back to the present.

Anko was currently lecturing the group of people.

Deidara and Haku were in a fight with Sasuke, Neji and Shino. Obviously they had made a coment that they looked like girls and Deidara spazzed, Gaara had gone ahead and stopped it, he really didn't feel like meditating with all the racket.

"Ah Jiraya bout time you got here. These would be the trouble makers, now I will let you deal with them while I go finish my shows!" with that the woman vanished.

Sighing Jiraya glared in the direction she had vanished, "Anko... Once again I get ditched with you guys..." he sighed again but when his eyes landed on Gaara his eye twitched, "Fine I am to tired at the moment to really do anything so you guys just get your punishments tomorrow, hm but Gaara I know you were trying to stop it, even though your usually just pissed, so..."

Everyone just stared at the very confused Jiraya, a little scared accutually.

"Ah ha! Go back to your dorm rooms, tomorrow at the assembly we will be picking teams! Muh ha ha ha ha ha!" everyone stared as the lead sensi walked away cackling evilly, before moving off to their dorm rooms.

When Gaara entered his he moved over to Hinata room and peeked inside to make sure she was there as he had told her and sure enough the girl was out like a light on the bed, not even under the covers.

Gaara sat back down on the couch and closed his eyes but remain in meditation for the rest of the night but the blackish haired girl kept popping into his mind.

-

So yeah I am in the mood for publishing.

Reveiw please.


	2. Meet the Team

Hello Agains!

Um.... Heres the next chappie and if anyone wants to give ideas feel free, I like adding them to the story I would like to thank my Reveiwers now:

Suzume-Kage

Gingerleaves

random logic person

Basium1

midnight blue08

chocolvr69

Nightfall2525

44rae66

diff-r-ent-1

Kira Acumichi

So yeah, happy for the ten reveiwers and hoping you enjoy the chappie and reveiw again!

-

Hinata's POV

I woke slowly like always, it always took a while as I sat up I stretched and glanced around before remembering that I had finally reached my destination.

Getting up I grabbed my backpack and hooked it over my shoulder and moved into the bathroom, taking out a toothbrush I brushed my teeth and then washed my face followed by a quick run of my fingers through my hair, still messy but better.

Taking out a t-shirt and sweat pants I pulled them on moved out into the living room, glancing around I saw Gaara to be no where in sight.

I went to the kitchen and found more of the cearel and began to put it in a bowl. Looking around I tried to find a spoon and was surprised when I found one on the counter where there wasn't one before, I gave a slight frown of confusion.

"What are you doing?" my hole body froze but slowly relaxed, as I turned around to look at him he was about a foot taller then my 4'9 height.

I stared at him then tried to answer, "I w-was ma-making ce-cereal, s-sorry..." I stared at my feet hoping to avoid his gaze.

I heard him sigh, "You apologize to much, we're leaving after you finish your cereal." He left to his room and didn't come back out.

Moving over to my cereal I quickly poured milk and finished it in a few bites I was still hungry but ignored it, I'd deal with it later I went to my room and grabbed my binder and went outside to find Gaara already waiting by the door, I had my map stuffed in my back pocket just in case I got lost or Gaara wasn't around.

He walked to the office with me and waited outside while I went in to get my schedule, Shinzue sat at the desk and smiled warmly when I came in she moved over to the filing cabinets and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Here Huuyga-san," the moment it was in my hands it vanished with just a few grains of sand in its place.

The woman stared at the empty space.

"Um, would you like another?" I shook my head and gave a weak smile of thanks.

As I walked out of the room I glanced to where Gaara was and saw him with the paper in his hand reading it, hiding my eyes in my bangs I walked over to him and waited for him to finish with it.

Then the paper burst into a cloud of sand, he'd destroyed it.

"Come there is an assembly," Gaara walked off and glanced back when I didn't follow, he moved his hand slightly and I felt sand push me forward to walk beside him we moved down the hall until we came to a door with students crowded around it, they part as Gaara walked by the sand continued to keep me beside him.

When we reached a double door that students were filling into, they all parted and not one of them spoke as that happened.

We moved to two available seats and the sand forced me to sit down, Gaara plainly didn't want me to be standing around, I brought my knees to chest and wrapped my arms around them and resting me chin on my knees.

As the students entered and settled down, the lights in the giant hall dimmed and a stage lit up, "Hello future ninja, I am glad to see everyone here because after tight examination of your skills in the the field and at a book we have finally picked the teams, the team limit ths year is between 3 and 4 no more on a team and no less.

"You will be sharing the same room as your team mates for the rest of the year and so on, after the assembly your time will be with your teammates and tomorrow you will begin to study one another skills. Once your name is called gather with your team at the door and leave." Jiriaya finished then Shinuze who had silently appeared behind him began to read out the names, until everyone had left except Gaara, me and two other kids.

"Hee hee hee so do you guys want your punishment now?" Jiraya said smiling evilly.

"Gaara, Haku, Deidara and Hinata you will all be on the same team, team number 36, your new quarters will be in room 401." Shinuze stated.

"WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT SASUKE AND THEM FREAKS! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO THEY GET OFF WITH?!" the long blond haired boy screeched.

"I placed them on the same team as some of their fan girls is that alright with you?" Jiraiya inquired.

The boy visibly flinched, but nodded, "Good now go and spend the rest of the day and tomorrow getting to know your teammates," with that both Shinuze and Jiraiya disappeared.

Gaara stood and of course the sand made me do the same.

As we walked toward the door the two other boys caught up, but Gaara didn't seemed to realize they were there.

The two boys took one look at me and then the brunette who's hair was also long said, "It's not very nice to force people against there will."

Gaara sent him a glare but didn't stop walking, neither did the sand stop keeping me from practically running to keep up with the 3 taller boys fast walks.

As soon as the we exited the school building the sand stopped and I let out a sigh of releif though it was small and I could barely here it myself they all cast a glance at me.

The blond was the first to talk, "I don't care what you say or do just stay the hell away from me, and we will get along fine. I also want the best room too!" he proclaimed, but Gaara just glared at him.

"To bad," the two soon to be ninja glared at each other.

The brunette gently took my shoulder and pulled me back he whispered in my ear, "Deidara is known for being one to start a fight and Gaara is really unpredictable at best, its wise to step back when they stand off."

I nodded quietly, as the two continued to glare but some thing interrupted the fight and loosen the tension, my stomach growled.

Gaara broke his stare and looked at me, then sighed, "Here's the key, we'll finish this later, come on Hinata."

I didn't feel the sand but was quick to follow just in case.

When we reached the room like apartment and went inside, Gaara went to the kitchen opened the fridge to pull out several objects and place them on the counter.

"Eat," then he went to his room and shut the door.

I stared at the the contence on the counter there was some ham, an apple and orange and a can of V8, sitting down at the table I managed to get down the apple and orange a little bit of ham and the can of V8 was left untouched, I wasn't used to having food in my stomach.

I rested my head on the table and closed my eyes, I opened them quickly though because I heard the click of the door and it swung open to reveal Deidara and Haku both with two duffel bags each.

"So which rooms are ours?" Deidara asked as his eyes scanned the aparment like area.

"The ones closest to the doors." Gaara said from his door way, before the door closed again.

"Hm ok, un!" Deidara raced over to the room next to mine, as Haku moved over to the ones closest to Gaara's.

I got up after they went in and put the remaining ham and V8 away, I felt slightly home sick actually, though I never really had a home, I still missed my mother.

When I finished putting the ham away I moved over to my room and entered it, I could here someone in the bathroom. Most likely Deidara for the bathroom was connected to both rooms.

Moving over to my backpack I opened it and pulled out a creased, faded picture of a woman with long blackish blue hair. Pale grey eyes smiled softly at the camera, in the background was a candy shop, in the woman's hand was pokey with one hanging out of her mouth.

My mother was a truly beautiful woman, I loved her dearly and hoped that one day we would meet again but I knew that it would not be in this world.

Slipping the picture under my pillow I began to put clothes away in my dresser, though I had only a few, they were thick and meant for sleeping outside when one couldn't find shelter or it was a cold day.

Sitting down on the bed when I finished, I decided to get a little sleep. If the others decided to come out of their rooms I would probably hear it so I lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

*******

I sat up bolt right, my mind filled with horrid memories, getting up my eyes probably still wide with fear, shock and horror, I headed out into the living room no one was out as I walked into the kitchen and began to search for a glass.

As I was searching the cupboards on the ground I felt something brush against my back, turning around I saw the blond haired boy Deidara grabbing a glass from the cupboards, and placing it on the counter.

"T-thank y-ou," I whispered.

"Hm, are you always this quiet, un?" he asked his eyes studying me.

I nodded my head, I didn't used to always be this quiet but with no one I could trust to be myself around, I remain quiet and usually withdrawn.

"You didn't eat very much, un." Deidara said giving me this odd and rather unpleasant look.

I looked down, "I-I ne-never r-really ever ate m-much."

"Hm, your skinny enough you should eat more your like skin and bones, un. I don't think very many guys would like that, people usually like a little meat, un." My head shot up and looked at Deidara now I understood why he was giving me such an odd look.

"It-its not l-like t-that Deidara-san, I-I ju-just no-not that u-used to f-food, be-being ar-around." Deidara looked kinda confused, "I l-lived on t-the str-street be-before I c-came h-here and I t-traveled a-allot."

Deidara blinked in suprise.

"Why didn't you tell me?" both of us turned to see Gaara standing not far behind us looking rather annoyed.

"S-sorry." I looked at the ground watching my feet, while my hair hid my flustered face.

I heard a 'hn' then felt tension rising in the air, I wondered why when my question was answered.

Deidara had moved in front of me, I peaked out of my bangs to see his back with his hands on his hips.

"You shouldn't be so mean, un!" Deidara growled.

Gaara grumbled something to low for me to hear, but Deidara obviously heard because he launched himself forward as hard as he could.

Sand appeared in front of Gaara so fast I didn't even realise till Deidara was crashing back into the table.

"YOU ASSHOLE TAKE IT BACK!" Deidara sent something shooting at Gaara but Gaara's sand closed around it before it could reach him, then the sand holding it exploded, with enough force to knock everyone back.

I fell back against the cupboards, Deidara fell into the table again and Gaara's sand went in front of him to block the blast.

Trying to pick myself up, but pain shot through my back slumping back against the cupboard I watched as a clay bird flew at the wall of sand before going up and over, there was another loud explosion that sent pieces of the kitchen hurtling everywhere.

I turned to look at Deidara about to ask him to stop when I felt something conect with my head.

Everything went black.

-

So yeah theres a little cliffy there but its pretty easy to guess what happened, please reveiw and tell me what you think!


	3. Author Note

Dear Readers,

It has been almost four years since I have published anything on Fanfiction. I am extremely surprised to still be receiving reviews about these stories and since a great deal of you appear to still be interested I am considering writing again, however, my style, grammar and length in writing has changed. Reviewing my previous work I found I couldn't stand the lack of grammar, the improper sentence structure and the lack of descriptive writing. If I were to continue the story, I would feel obligated to re-write the first chapters of the story.

If you wish for me to continue writing, please review and inform me of your opinion. I was planning on never writing for this site again but I hated it when people left me hanging there at the beginning or end of story so I have no intention of doing that to you if you wish it. I will finish the entire story if you want to see it through.

-Uni


End file.
